


Revenge

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Other Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-10
Updated: 2006-04-09
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: An unexpected guest visits Trip late at night, ending in some pleasant results. Tucker/m (initially an ambiguous pairing). (03/15/2005)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Originally posted in three parts. Part 1 is coauthored by EnterpriseGal and Stargazer. Part 2 is coauthored by Stargazer, EnterpriseGal, and Sanni Tucker. Part 3 is by Stargazer alone.

This started out as one of our late night adventures in mischief and mayhem on a message board we both belong to. Those of you who know us are familliar with our insanity. This is my first posting outside the board referred to above, please be kind. This is also the first slash story I've been a part of that has been posted.  


* * *

Trip had crawled halfway into the Jeffires tube making repairs. He was working the gamma shift and most of the ship was quite. He wasn't usually on this shift but with about a quarter of the crew out with some alien flu bug the remaining members were all pulling unusual shifts.

He heard someone's footsteps echoing down the corridor as they tread on the deck plating. He didn't think anything of it. People did walk around the ship at night after all. The echo made it impossible to tell how near or far away the original sound was made and he really didn't care at the moment either.

He had been concentrating on his repairs so he missed it at first. He couldn't put his finger on it but something about the footsteps wasn't quite right. Figuring it was just the quite of the ship playing tricks on him he shrugged and returned to his work, not giving it a second thought until the sound abruptly stopped.

Trip stopped with his repairs. He felt someone's presence right next to him. The little hairs on the back of his neck were standing upright with the feeling of someone watching him.

He slowly set down his tools and pushed himself out of the Jefferies tube. As he came to a full kneel on the corridor floor, he looked up and was a little surprise at who he found standing there.

His curious expression rapidly turns into a knowing grin. His ocean blue eyes twinkle with mischief as he takes in his unexpected companion's attire.

He has a shadow of stubble from his beard and his face is covered with grime from the repairs he was working on; his hair is permanently spiked from repeatedly running his fingers through it in frustration. After climbing in and out of conduits and Jeffries tubes for the majority of his shift his uniform is completely rumpled. In spite of, or maybe because of his disheveled appearance he looks utterly gorgeous, completely sexy and all male.

"Well now, I didn't expect to see you wandering around down here at this time of night." His southern drawl sounds like music.

Trip smiled as he saw his companion give him the once over.

"There was something on my mind that I was finding utterly distracting. And I'm here to take care of it." was all he got in response.

Suddenly, he found himself pressed against the wall. A rough, passionate kiss placed on his lips. Hands sliding up from his chest to his neck to the back of his head and into that wonderfully mussed up hair. A leg insinuated between his. He couldn't help but groan at the overwhelming feelings. And he started grinding his hips against that welcomed leg.

Trip returns the kiss with equal intensity then deepens it, between the ship wide illness and insane shift schedules its been too long. His arms wrap around the figure pressing their bodies as close together as possible. He can feel the heat of the skin beneath the thin material. His hand moves down until it cups the well-toned rounded flesh he seeks. Again he pulls the figure closer seeking to create as much contact as possible.

The kiss breaks and both are left panting for air. Trip feels a skilled mouth travel over the sensitive skin on his neck and a hand tugging at the zipper of his jumpsuit. His heart pounds against the hand that slips inside.

Trip leans his head against the wall, still breathing heavily, and exposes more of his neck. He feels the roughness of a tongue going up the side of his neck and stops at his jawline. His companion is swiftly unbuttoning his black undershirt. He starts to feel light nibbles on his jawline as each button is undone. When the shirt is completely unbuttoned, the figure stops with the oral play around his neck and jaw.

His companion puts both hands on his chest and slides them up, feeling the heat radiating off Trip's skin as doing so. The figure pushes the undershirt and top of his uniform over his shoulders and down his arms, leaving the material hanging at Trip's waist. The figure slowly brings their hands back up his newly exposed arms. Feeling that hard muscle under that thin sheen of sweat from working.

The hand travel slowly from Trip's arms to his chest, fingers softly carding the hair. Trip watches and his companion seems momentarily transfixed by the sight of their hands caressing his chest. The eyes are dilated with passion, lips parted slightly, breathing almost as heavy as his own.

He is about to capture that mouth in a searing kiss when it moves away suddenly to have teeth and tongue claim and tease a nipple. He lays his head back against the bulkhead and arches into the pleasing mouth. A hand snakes down his abdomen and moves effortlessly beneath the Starfleet issue blues. "Oh, yesssss!" he moans as the questing fingers make contact with his engorged erection.

There was a small voice in the back of his mind that was saying that he couldn't believe this was taking place out in the open corridor. That voice was quickly shut up when the hand gave his cock a squeeze and began stroking a little harder. The mouth that was teasing his nipples began to move lower, and he soon felt a tongue playing with his navel. Trip couldn't help but bury his hands in his partner's hair, trying to urge that mouth even lower.

Trip gives a small whimper of protest at the loss of contact as the hand leaves his cock then smiles as he feels fingers wrap around his briefs and the remaining part of his uniform still covering him and slowly slides both lower.

With a pleasure filled sigh he leans back against the bulkhead and closes his eyes. 'It won't be long now he thinks.'

Suddenly reality comes crashing in as he realizes that is he is standing in the corridor nearly naked and being ravaged by his lover as voices echo down the metal tunnel.

Trip tried to push his lover away, to get out of there. He tried to gather up his clothing. But his lover had different ideas. Trip's wrists were grabbed roughly and forced against the wall, as a warm, inviting mouth nearly took in his entire length.

Knowing there wasn't much time his lover immediately began sucking hard. The unusually rough treatment combined with the very real possibility of being caught turned him on more than he thought possible. It wasn't long before Trip was biting his lip to keep from crying out as he came. His lover swallowed everything he had to give.

Before he even had a chance to catch his breath his cock and hands were released and two pairs of hands quickly put his uniform to rights. "I going to have to get you back for that." Trip growled. Only to be rewarded with a whispered "I'm counting on it" followed by a hard passionate kiss before his lover ran the corridor with their silk robe billowing in the wake. They managed to disappear only moments before two crewmen turned the corner wondering why Commander Tucker was standing alone with a stunned expression on his face.

It was a few minutes before Trip was able to return to his work and in the mean time start planning his revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since his lover had given him that amazing blowjob in the corridor. Every time he thought of it he could feel himself hardened. The problem was every time the word "corridor" was mentioned his lover got this smug expression as if they thought Trip couldn't top it. One way or another he would find a way to wipe that smug look away and replace it with his own. He sat glumly in the mess hall not even tasting the ice cream in front of him rejecting one idea after another. Suddenly the shipboard com sounded. "Archer to Commander Tucker."

Trip sighed and moved to the companel. "Tucker here."

"Trip the Talshar want us to come down to the planet to review the set up for their welcoming celebration tonight. Meet the away team in the shuttle bay. Archer out."

"This should be fun." Trip mumbled. Under his breath he added, "Please no one mention the word 'corridor'."

Entering the launch bay Trip finds Lt. Reed, T'Pol, Hoshi and Travis all waiting. As he approaches the group T'Pol steps forward. "The captain will be here shortly. We should be ready to depart when he arrives."

As they all board the shuttle Malcolm gets Trip's attention. "Commander, I believe the com panel in the corridor outside my quarters is malfunctioning. Could you have a look at it when we return?"

'Did he just wink at me?' Trip wonders in suprise. Just as he is about to answer he sees Archer enter the shuttle suppressing a grin. He's obviously heard Malcolm's request. Trip looks from one to the other for a moment as his face begins to slowly turn red and a look of mild horror crosses his features. 'Now just who the hell else has he told I wonder?'

Trip quickly takes his seat neither answering the Lt. nor acknowledging the captain. Sighing, he closes his eyes and covers his face with his hand. 'I'm going to get him back so big for this.'

T'Pol raises an eyebrow noticing the Commander's discomfort. She gazes at him with a puzzled expression wondering why such a simple maintenance question should cause him such embarrassment.

Ensigns Mayweather and Sato see the Commander in the reflection of the window. Travis catches her eye and grins unable to help himself. "Everything all right Commander?"

Without opening his eyes or lowering his hand Trip replies "Just fine Travis. Just fine." His voice is tight and jaw almost clenched.

Hoshi swats at the young pilot and whispers. "It's not nice to torture a commanding officer." Her reprimand would probably have been more effective if the pair hadn't started dissolving into a fit of giggles a moment later.

Trip sunk lower in his seat wanting this ride to be over with as soon as possible.

The ride to the planet's surface seemed to take forever. Trip wished he could climb under his seat and hide sure that everyone present was having a good laugh at his expense.

Upon arriving at the rondevouz point they find a group of dignitaries waiting for them. Trip can't wait to get out of the shuttle and put and little distance between his companions and himself.

The delegation consisting of Chancellor Sholor, Governor Woron, Advisor Melick as well as their entourage, greeted them warmly.

"Ah, Captain Archer" the Chancellor stepped forward with a welcoming smile placing his hands on the captain's shoulders and giving a quick bob of his head, the Talsharian version of a hand shake. "Welcome. It's is an honor that you and your crew are able to join us. It is so rare that we have visitors to our isolated planet."

Jon repeated the gesture with a quick glance at Hoshi to make sure he had done it correctly. He took the grin on the face as confirmation he had. "Chancellor, thank you for inviting us. We look forward to learning about your planet and your people."

The chancellor looked like a child with a new toy he couldn't wait to show off. "Come, please you must see the arrangements we have made for this evening's celebration." With that he turned and led the way to the banquet hall.

Despite the warm welcome, Trip was all but happy and relaxed while he followed their hosts and his colleagues down a beautiful alley lined by tall trees which led to old and venerable building of the Talsharian chancellery.

He could feel warm sunshine on his face and could hear birds singing in the trees and the buzzing of tiny insects around the magnificently designed flowerbeds on the left and the right side of the alley. In front of him, Hoshi exchanged a few words with Advisor Melick, and they both started to laugh almost amicably. Feeling an urgent need to smash his head right into the next best of those massive tree trunks, Trip clenched his fists and ground his teeth. Had he wanted nothing more badly than to leave the shuttlepod a few minutes ago, he now just as wished to get back into the familiar spacecraft and take off back to Enterprise before all of this sweetness and pleasantness surrounding him would simply drive him nuts.

Upon entering the chancellery they were ushered to the main banquet hall. A series of long connected tables snaked their way around the room each draped with colorful tablecloths, which brushed the floor. The entire room was lavishly decorated and each place setting was unique and set with a place card. The members of the Enterprise crew were dispersed throughout amongst the Talsharian delegates in attendance.

As Trip viewed the setting an idea began to form.

After reviewing the banquet hall, Advisor Melick stepped forward. "Come, we will show you to your quarters for the evening."

"Quarters?" Archer inquired. "Forgive me Advisor, but we hadn't planned on stay on the surface overnight."

"Oh, but you must. We insist. Attendees for all of our celebrations are given accommodations for the evening. The festivities tend to go on until quite late and even those that live close to the chancellery have found it difficult to make their way home. It would be irresponsible of us to have you attempt to return to your ship until morning."

Trip groaned inwardly. He had hoped to find a way to beg out of attending the celebration once they had returned to the ship. He was mortified that it seemed like everyone knew what had happened. All he wanted to do was hide locked in his quarters. Now it seemed like there was no escape.

"I'm sorry Advisor Melick but we were not aware that we would be spending the night on the surface. None of us brought anything down." Archer continued.

"All has been provided for you Captain." Melick smiled as if explaining to a small child. "We have taken the liberty of placing ceremonial robes in your rooms for you and have tried to anticipate your needs. If there is anything you require that we have missed please know all you need to do is ask."

'Just when I thought this couldn't get any worse.' Trip thought. 'Now we are going to have to dress in who knows what spend the evening here with no chance of escape.' He closed his eyes in an attempt to hide the action of rolling them. Archer caught the movement and couldn't suppress the grin it brought, knowing what his Chief Engineer was thinking.

* * *

Trip tried to be polite as he followed his guide to his quarters, only half listening as he spoke of the attributes of his planet. Upon reaching their destination the guide open a door and for the second time since arriving on the planet he was pleasantly suprised by what he saw.

The first thing is eye went to was the massive bed in the room. Deep green coverings surrounded by rich, mahogany wood, where huge posters came up from each of the corners. He could also see another room that separated from the main, and assumed it must be the bathroom. His eye wandered over to the other side of the room, to see two French doors that opened up to a spacious, but private porch area. And Trip finally took in the lush, dark carpeting beneath him. He couldn't wait to take his shoes off, and sink his tired feet into it.

As he scanned the room Trip fought the urge to whistle in appreciation. 'At least they know how to treat their guests', he thought. His gaze returned to the bed where there was laid out a set of robes in a shade deep blue.

Stepping forward he ran his hand along the fabric which felt like a soft silk like material. He knew it would feel wonderful as it caressed his skin. "Is this what everyone will be wearing tonight?" the engineer asked.

"The robes vary slightly for the men and women and every one will have a different hue, but for the most part this is a fair representation for everyone's attire."

Trip began to walk absently around the room. Taking in the luxury. After the somewhat sterile quarters of Enterprise this was a bit much to take in at once. "I'll leave you to get settled, sir. If there is anything you need you all you need do is ask." The guide indicated the com panel on the wall before quietly exiting.

Trip sat on the bed and removed his boots then swinging his legs up on the bed he stretched out on the pillows lacing his fingers behind his head. Laying back he eyed the robes still lying there. He grinned as his idea began to take shape.

* * *

Dressed in the loose robes that had been provided Trip exited his quarters on his way to meet with the others before the celebration. His entire demeanor had changed. He found himself actually looking forward to the evenings events, especially of they worked out as he had planned.

Passing other doors which appeared to be accommodations similar to his own he happened to run into Hoshi as she was leaving for the reception herself. Her robes were a deep red, which set off her skin and hair remarkably and added a lovely flush to her cheeks.

The robes them men were given were cut to fall from the shoulders to the floor in a straight line with a long sheath underneath an open cloak of sorts. The women's robes were more tailored. The outer cloak wrapped at the waist adding definition to the ensign's figure.

While Trip usually preferred men, he did still appreciate feminine beauty when he saw it. "Evening Hoshi! You look lovely. The color suits you." His mama had taught him to always compliment a lady.

"Thank you, Commander." she blushed slightly at his admiration. "The Talshar certainly seem to have done their homework. That color really brings out the blue in your eyes."

"Aw, I didn't know you cared." he teased. "Shall we?" he asked extending his arm to her. Hoshi ginned and linked her arm with his, pleased to be escorted by one of the most attractive men aboard Enterprise even thought she knew she had next to no chance with him.

They had not proceeded far when they came across a somewhat flustered and out of breath Travis. The robes provided for the young boomer consisted of a tan sheath and black cloak. Trip noted that the Talshar seemed to find the best color combination for each individual.

"Sorry, I'm late." Travis apologized looking directly at Hoshi. His gaze then fell upon her hand wrapped around the Commander's arm. The younger man became visibly uncomfortable.

"That's alright." Hoshi replied, smiling warmly. "The Commander kept me company."

Trip was confused for a moment wondering if he had forgotten he was supposed to meet with the younger man. Then he noticed Hoshi's smile and the way she appeared to glow under the pilot's gaze. Suddenly he realized that there might be something more between these two than just friendship.

Gently he removed Hoshi's hand from his arm. "If you two will excuse me, I have some things I need to attend to." He knew it sounded lame but doubted either ensign even noticed. Before leaving the couple he stepped toward Travis in a very big brotherly manner and spoke low. "Take good care or her Travis." Hoshi was barely able to suppress a girlish giggle at the protective gesture.

Entering the banquet hall Trip spotted T'Pol speaking with Governor Woron. Her robes were designed the same as Hoshi's but in a deep purple. The engineer had to admit to himself that she did look lovely. Too bad she's an unemotional vulcan, he thought, preferring the company of someone who would be responsive instead.

Trip turned to his right and what he saw made his mouth water. Captain Archer and Lieutenant Reed stood together talking. Both men looked incredible. Archer's long tunic was a deep, warm, rich brown, while his cloak was an equally deep forest green. The combination of colors managed to intensify the both the green and hazel in the Captain's eyes. They almost seemed to glow from within.

Lt. Reed's attire was even more of a contrast with a soft dove gray tunic paired with a burgundy cloak. They brought out the stormy gray color of the security officer's eyes and added warmth to his usually pale complexion.

Before approaching the pair, the engineer viciously fought back the urge to grab his lover, press him against the wall and kiss him wildly until he begged for more. With his imagination firmly under control Trip grinned as he advanced towards the two men with an uncontrollable mischievous gleam in his eye. "I'm sorry Malcolm," Archer chuckled. "This seems to be such a friendly people that it appears there won't be much use for you security skills."

"Quite all right Captain. I could do with a bit of relaxing people watching for a change."

"Eve'nin Cap'n, Malcolm." Trip nodded to each man in turn.

'Hey Trip," Archer replied noticing the change in his friends demeanor. "You seem be better spirits."

"It's amazin how a change of scenery can make you adjust your whole outlook." Trip answered cryptically.

Both men had been friends with the blonde southerner long enough to know when he was up to something but neither had any idea what that might be.

* * *

The dinner was winding down. The Talshar had been more than gracious and had obviously studied their guests from Enterprise quite a bit. The food and drink had been excellent and the company charming but Trip was getting restless. He wanted to set his plan in motion. Glancing around the room he saw some of the attendees had begun moving around the room. He stole another glance at his target, making sure he was still in his seat. If this was going to work he had stay where he was.

Deciding that he would not draw unwanted attention if he left the table Trip politely excused himself from his dining companions.

Moving to a somewhat secluded section of the room, The Engineer quickly looked around to make sure he wasn't being observed. Satisfied he quickly slipped under the table. The connected tables were wide enough for him to crawl down the center without disrupting those individuals still seated. The long table coverings brushed against the floor concealing him completely. Trip chuckled softly to himself. Yeah he felt a little silly; he hadn't crawled under a dining table since he was about 5. He rationalized that the end justified the means however.

As he made his way along the route he recognized the robes of Hoshi and Travis. They must have moved to sit together as soon as the opportunity presented itself. The blond man smiled to himself, he liked the idea of them as a couple. As he passed he could just make out their conversation.

"So tell me what you were teasing Commander Tucker about earlier." Hoshi giggled. Trip felt the color rise to his cheeks as he remembered the incident in the shuttlepod.

"I can't."

"Oh, come on, you know I'm dying to know." Trip could almost hear Hoshi batting her eyelashes. He cringed not sure how the linguist would respond when she found out.

"I really can't, I don't know. I have no idea." Trip stopped suddenly very curious about this exchange.

"What?!"

"I saw the Commander was obviously embarrassed about something either the Captain or Lt. Reed said to him. I had the opportunity to rib him about it so I took it." Trip was sure the boomer was grinning ear to ear.

"You are terrible" Hoshi scolded while simultaneously laughing.

Trip dropped his head and breathed a sigh of relief. Apparently not everyone knew about what happened. In the next breath he wondered if he had the authority to demote the ensign. He discarded that idea as he fought the urge to laugh out loud realizing that he himself would have probably done the very same thing.

Continuing his journey Trip spotted T'Pol's deep purple robes. He could hear the soft tones of the Talsharian male sitting next to her. He recognized it as similar to his own when he was hitting on someone new. Her companion's amorous intentions seemed to go directly over her had as T'Pol continued to respond to him in her usual cold distant manner.

"Might as well give it up buddy" Trip muttered to himself. "You're going nowhere fast."

Moving further down the dimly lit tunnel Trip found a much more appealing site, burgundy and gray robes of a certain British armory officer. 'The man even sits at attention' he marveled. Although Lt. Malcolm Reed was reserved and a bit stiff at times, the engineer would never categorize him as unemotional. They had had too many heated arguments. Trip was sure there was a very passionate man underneath, revealed only when off-duty and behind closed doors.

The engineer unconsciously licked his lips and he toyed with the idea of slipping a hand underneath the Brits robes, just to see what his reaction to be. Would he reject the unexpected contact or welcome and encourage it? In his minds eye, Trip could see the gray eyes darken with passion and a moan emanate from somewhere deep within the smaller man as he guided the hand caressing his thigh to where he really wanted it to go. With a sudden shake of his head Trip recalled what is original mission had been when he started. He pulled himself back from the fantasy to find that he hand was only a moment shy of actually following through with what his head had imagined.

Regaining his focus Trip continued on to his target. His body was starting to tingle with anticipation.

Reaching his destination, Trip knelt before an unsuspecting Jonathan Archer. His mouth went dry and he swallowed hard at the thought of what he was about to do.

Jon startled at first as he his robes shifted and started to slide up his calves but immediately recognized his lover's familiar touch a his hands caressed his thighs.

"Is everything alright Captain?" Chancellor Sholor inquired noticing Archer's momentary distress.

'Yes, I just caught a sudden chill for a moment. I'm fine now." Archer took a sip from his drink to hide the smile playing about his lips when he thought about Trip's reaction to what he was about to discover.

Trip fought back the groan that threatened as his hands slipped higher and he realized that his lover was completely naked underneath his robes. 'Trust Jonny to go commando' he thought with a grin. 'It's a good thing I didn't know about this before. I don't care how loose these robes are. I would never have been able to hide my reaction.'

As the head of security Malcolm was forever watchful, especially where two of his superior officers were concerned. Immediately he noticed Archer's apparent distress and was about to approach him to verify his safety. After a moment though the captain seemed more pleased than anything else. Glancing quickly around the room Malcolm noted that Commander Tucker still had not returned. Immediately he realized that he was actually still in the room just hidden from view. 'Just when I thought this was going to get boring' he smirked. 'A bit of entertainment.' It didn't take much to imagine what was happening.

Archer seemed to be doing a good job a masking his reactions but to the close observer it was more than obvious. And if nothing else Malcolm was very observant. He had seen those expressions too many times not to recognize them.

How many times had he watched their antics on the security cameras? How often had he watched the vid chips he'd made of them in the privacy of his own quarters He knew every look between the two of them. From the first inviting smile to the expression of ecstasy and completion. They hid their relationship well from the rest of the crew, although Malcolm doubted most of them would care. He felt privileged to know and keep the secret, even from them. He would protect them always.

At one time Malcolm had though about approaching one or the other about pursuing a relationship. That was before he knew their secret. Now he could but dream and imagine himself in one of their places, it didn't really matter whose.

By no means was he the only member of security to monitor the cameras. Occasionally he would wonder about the fact that no one else mentioned having seen the pair. It had to be coincidence that their activities only took place when he was on ship surveillance duty.

Archer was pretty sure he knew where Trip was going with this stunt. However, he had no idea how to stop him without revealing their true relationship to the crew and Trip's current position to their hosts.

As far as the Captain knew the crew thought they were just best friends. This had been true for about three years, which made it easy to slip back in to the role while on duty. They had been lovers for five years when Jon was given command of Enterprise but had kept their relationship a secret from Starfleet. If they had known, Archer's request for Trip as Chief Engineer would probably never have been approved. Fortunately, Trip had been Admiral Forest's first pick as well so if they were found out there would never be a question of preferential treatment. Trip was the best man for the job bar none.

Both men were fairly certain that most of the crew aboard Enterprise would probably approve of their relationship but you never knew when that rare homophobic minority might turn up and cause trouble. Besides, keeping the relationship under wrap lent it an illicit quality that both found highly erotic.

The Captain knew the Talshar would not be shocked by their relationship but he had no idea how they would react to what Trip was currently doing. He knew his lover would not give up so Jon gave in and let Trip have his way.

Trying to keep his expression neutral he spread is legs apart as the southerner gently began to stroke his growing erection and stifled a soft moan as a talented mouth licked, nipped and kissed along his thigh. Trip was in a mood to tease. 'This is going to be a long night' Archer thought with a grin.

After several attempts to engage Captain Archer in conversation Chancellor Sholor took note of his seemingly distracted behavior. He had no idea if this was a typical human response or something unique to this individual. With a sigh he decided to give up and mingle with the other guests. 'These humans are definitely an intriguing people' he thought as he viewed each in turn. The captain who seemed quite sociable and articulate before now seemed unable to carry on a simple conversation. The security officer was intently focused on the safety of his crewmates and captain in particular. He never seemed to let the man or the chief engineer out of his sight. The Vulcan woman must find these people quite hard to deal with. The budding relationship between the two younger members of the away team reminded Sholor of his own daughter and her current suitor. '"At least there are some constants in the universe" he muttered to him self. The missing chief engineer was a complete mystery. Never before had he seen a man have such radically different moods in such a short amount of time. When he first arrived he appeared miserable almost angry and uncomfortable. Then when he had appeared for the reception he was the most pleasant and jovial of the group. "Where could he have gone?"

Archer was grateful when Sholar took his leave. It wasn't that the man was uninteresting or not an excellent dinner companion by any means. However with what Trip was doing to him he was having trouble putting two thoughts together, much less trying to carry on an articulate conversation.

Jon felt Trip run his tongue from the base of his erection slowly up to and around the head then move tantalizingly slow over the tip while one hand stroked and massaged his sacs. Jon knew he deserved this torment after the corridor incident. He just couldn't believe that Trip had become so bold as to try something like this here of all places. A small barely audible whimper escaped him. It was only loud enough for one man to hear and spurred him in to further action.

Trip slipped both hands around to Jon well-toned ass. Urging him to move forward in the seat. Once he had his lover positioned the blonde man pulled away for a moment giving his willing victim a moment to catch his breath and wonder what was in store for him as his body all but quivered in anticipation.

Jon sat precariously on the edge of his seat. His hands gripping the sides to keep his balance. When his lover returned Jon felt his shaft suddenly engulfed in the warm, wet heat of his lover's mouth. He gasped a moment later as a lube slickened finger first teased then penetrated his opening. Tucker continued to use his talented lips, tongue and teeth to bring the captain closer to climax. Jon's fingers dug into the chair as a second finger was added. When the third was added his arms shook and Jon wanted to throw is head back and howl in ecstasy. He wanted to bury his fingers in the soft blonde hair and thrust in to that warm cavern. Then move back against the fingers inside him, which stroked him in just the right spot.

He wanted but could do none of these things. He had to wait for his beloved engineer to bring him to his release. When it came Jon clenched his jaw and squeezed his eyes shut to prevent him from crying out as his hot stream shot into Trip's mouth, which he greedily swallowed down.

When it was over Trip released the spent organ and withdrew his fingers. Leisurely he ran light kisses on Jon's thighs as he recovered then lowers his robes and quietly turned back the way he came. Then rejoined the festivities.

When Jon had sufficiently recovered he licked his lips and opened his eyes. Immediately his gaze met and locked with Lt. Reed's. 'How long had he been watching?' Archer wondered. Their eyes held for several moments. Something glittered in Malcom's that Jon was unable to identify.

* * *

Several hours later Trip staggered slightly into his room definitely feeling the affects of the traditional drink they served after the dinner. "Man, no wonder they don't want anyone to try to make it home. That stuff packs a wallop." he muttered to himself.

In an effort to clear his head, Trip made his way to the French doors, opening them wide. Stepping outside he leaned on the ornate railing and took a deep breath. He could smell the damp soil and felt the cool night breeze kiss his face.

Hearing a soft knock on the door Trip turned to answer it. He didn't bother to ask who it was. He already knew. The door was barely open before Archer was all over Trip with his tongue halfway down his throat.

When they finally parted Archer's voice was raw with passion. "Where did you come up with that?" he asked in amazement already practically clawing at the younger man's robes.

Trip chuckled. "I was inspired"

"I'll say."

Out of habit Trip began to lead Jon back to the bed but Archer wouldn't follow. Trip looked at his lover confused until he felt himself being gently pulled to the thick carpeting as his robes were removed.

"It'll be a while before you top it." Trip laughed.

"Right now I don't think anything could short of taking you on the bridge during the alpha shift."

A look of horror passes across Trips face. "Jon you wouldn't!" Jon just grinned. Trip groaned.

* * *

Some time later their bodies spent and slick with sweat, slowly cooled by the night breeze, Trip was glad Jon had insisted on the floor. There were just some things you couldn't do on deck plating.

"Trip."

"Hmmm."

"Malcolm watched."

"What? Tonight? At the dinner?...Do you think he...?"

"I don't know."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 is what happens when the plot bunnies abandon on co-author and the other goes on holiday. I'm left to my own devices and have to play by myself surrounded by naughty plot bunnies. I'll let you decide if this is a good thing. Thank you to my long lost sister GrooveyGoddess for doing the beta on this. *BIG HUGS* This was not meant to be a series orginially or even story in its own right but it kind of took on a life of its own and now thanks to my evil muse *points to GG* there may very well be a Part 4, it may be a while however and I make no promises.

  
Author's notes: Part 3 is what happens when the plot bunnies abandon on co-author and the other goes on holiday. I'm left to my own devices and have to play by myself surrounded by naughty plot bunnies. I'll let you decide if this is a good thing. Thank you to my long lost sister GrooveyGoddess for doing the beta on this. *BIG HUGS* This was not meant to be a series orginially or even story in its own right but it kind of took on a life of its own and now thanks to my evil muse *points to GG* there may very well be a Part 4, it may be a while however and I make no promises.  


* * *

All was quiet as Malcolm sat watching the security monitors on gamma shift. Most of the time there wasn't much of anything happening at this time of night except the occasional crewmember passing in the corridors. He hadn't seen his favorite pair active since they had left Talshar. He couldn't get the image out of his mind of Archer's face, as an unseen Trip pleasured him. It was the first time he had seen them active in person, not through a monitor or vid-chip. He had been unable to tear his gaze away when Archer had opened his eyes. He'd been caught watching, he knew it. Archer knew he'd been caught too. Neither seemed to care.

Turning his attention back to the monitors Malcolm sighed and took a sip of his tea. He had seen Trip enter the gym after working late in engineering. He watched the man as he continued his workout at the weight bench. His eyes filled with longing and recognized the faint stirring in his groin as he watched the strong arms and shoulders flex with each repetition. With each movement, muscles in his chest rippled beneath the T-shirt now damp with sweat. The security officer wondered what it would feel and taste like to lick away the moisture caused by the engineer's exertions.

* * *

Jon walked the corridor heading towards the gym. He knew he'd find Trip there. He'd purposely but discreetly avoided spending time with his lover for about a week. Just a simple matter of making sure they were on opposite shifts with plenty of work to keep them too busy for anything else. He'd ordered numerous upgrades to the engines and various systems throughout the ship. He planned for now to be the first time he'd see Trip off duty. He'd set a plan in motion that he hoped would work.

His hand shook slightly as he keyed open the door to the gym. He stepped inside and keyed the door to lock using the code he'd created just for this instance. He let out the breath he was holding. 'This could go really well' he thought, 'or it could blow up in his face.' He hoped for the former.

As usual Trip was focused on his workout and didn't notice Jon enter. Jon proceeded toward the younger man. Without moving his head he stole a glance at the security camera.

Trip's eyes were closed; his breathing in time with his repetitions. He had no idea he wasn't alone. Jon watched his lover a few moments contemplating what he was risking. He could end up with nothing but he knew that if he didn't try wondering would drive him crazy.

"Trip." His voice was low so as not to startle the engineer then placed a caressing hand on his knee.

Trip opened his eyes immediately. His movements paused while his deep blue gaze locked with the familiar green one. He lowered the weights, holding them close to his chest.

"I've missed you." Jon whispered as fingers slid up his lover's thigh and slipped just under the frayed hem of the cut off sweats he wore.

"Ah missed ya too Jonny." The southerner's eyes darkened with desire and his accent thickened as his body already began to respond to the familiar touch.

Without saying a word Jon stepped closer and swung a leg over, straddling both the bench and the man laying on it. Leaning forward he whispered "I want you" just before capturing Trip's mouth in a fiercely passionate kiss. With a groan Trip returned the kiss with equal heat. Twin clangs were heard as Trip dropped the weights in his rush to wrap his arms around his lover.

* * *

Malcolm had pressed the vid recorder as soon as Archer entered the room. A familiar sensation began to spread through him as he watched the Captain slip his hands under the Commander's shirt. Automatically his eyes flicked over the console. The gym door hadn't locked! Repeatedly Malcolm tried to lock the door remotely only to find that his controls were locked out. Malcolm hurriedly left the room. They had no idea they were vulnerable. He had to do something!

Malcolm rushed down the corridor. He couldn't let them be discovered, not like this. He was relieved that he encountered no one on his swift journey. At this time of night most crewmembers were either on duty or sleeping but you never knew when one might be strolling through the corridors for a late night walk if they had trouble sleeping.

He stood outside the door to the gym a moment. If he entered to warn them he'd be revealing himself to them. Malcolm didn't even want to think of the repercussions. Deciding that protecting these two above all else was more important than anything that may befall himself Malcolm keyed in his code and quickly stepped inside as the door softly slid open then closed again with a soft whoosh behind him. "Captain, Trip..." he called out but got no further. The blood rushed from his brain to his groin as he took in the scene before him.

How they had progressed so quickly Malcolm was unable to fathom. It seemed his brain had ceased functioning. He stood staring, unable to move.

Both men before him were completely nude. T-shirts, shorts and briefs were strewn about haphazardly. Trip lay back on the weight bench lost in the throes of passion. His head thrashed from side to side, his breathing harsh and heavy. His fingers tangled in Jon's sandy hair as he moaned and begged. Jon had taken him to the brink but refused to either push him over the edge or back off. He held him there driving Trip insane. He was too far-gone to hear the soft sound of the door open and close or the voice that had called out.

Jon knelt between the engineer's parted legs. His face buried in the younger man's groin as his mouth enveloped his erection. One hand stroked and fondled his sacks while the other teased his opening. Jon barely heard the door open over his lover's cries. He knew there was only one person who could have opened it. He abruptly stopped his ministrations.

Trip whimpered in frustration. Raising his head he looked to the captain, confusion clear in his expression. "Jonny?"

"We have company, Trip." Jon's voice was low, husky and raw.

The engineer's glance briefly flickered to the armory officer then returned to his lover. A wicked grin spread across his handsome face. "Well now, it's not like we haven't discussed the matter."

Archer returned the smile as he stood up never taking his eyes off of Trip. He extended a hand to help his lover stand. As they faced each other he asked, "You sure about this?"

The blue eyes twinkled. "Absolutely" he replied before leaning forward and kissing the captain deeply. When they finally broke apart, they turned and advanced towards the stunned security officer.

Malcolm stood transfixed; he could hear the blood roaring in his ears. He felt like a deer in headlights as the two naked and aroused men approached. This couldn't be real he told himself but if it was a dream he sure as hell didn't want to wake up.

Jon moved behind the dark haired man. "Malcolm" he whispered, warm breath caressed the back of his neck. The senior officer ran his hands lightly over his shoulders, back and arms. He could feel the slight tremor in the lithe frame. Trip remained in front of the smaller man. Their eyes met and held. He could see the smoldering desire in the gray depths. 'Yeah, there's passion beneath that prim and proper facade' he thought as he leaned in for a kiss.

It was brief and exploratory just hinting at things to come. Malcolm was too surprised to even respond. When the blonde pulled away he looked in the gray eyes again and smiled as he saw the desire increase. He kissed him again, this time gently teasing the slightly parted lips with his tongue.

With a groan Malcolm raised his hands placing them behind the engineer's head and deepened the kiss fiercely. His tongue plundering the engineer's mouth, teeth nipping at delectable lips. Trip responded in kind until need for air forced them to part, leaving the two men panting for air.

John watched as the two men kissed, his hands firmly caressing the sides, stomach and chest of the man in the middle. His hands finally resting on his firm round ass as he began kissing and nibbling on his neck.

Trip reached for the uniform zipper and slowly lowered it. As the fabric parted Jon eased the material from Malcolm's shoulders and arms. When the zipper was lowered all the way, Trip knelt and removed his boots and socks while Jon unbuttoned and stripped away the henley. Once the boots were no longer an obstacle Trip slid the rest of the uniform down Malcolm's legs revealing well-muscled thighs and calves. The clothing was tossed aside as the owner stepped free clad only in his blue boxers and T-shirt, which did nothing to hide his state of arousal.

Jon stepped back just a fraction. He made no contact with the man before him who even now stood almost at attention. Only Archer's warm breath caressed him sending shivers of delight down his spine. Without touching him, Archer leaned forward and spoke in a low voice. "Malcolm, do you want this?"

Not trusting his voice Malcolm licked his lips and nodded. Yes, he wanted this. He wanted it desperately.

Archer remained where he was. His fingertips ghosting over the newcomer but not quite making contact. Trip stood up mirroring the older man's position by standing a breath away but not making actual contact. "We need to hear you say it, darlin'."

Malcolm swallowed hard trying to regain the power of speech. "Yes," he finally croaked out, and then his voice grew slightly stronger. "Oh, god yes. Yes."

Malcolm gasped as the two men stepped forward closing the gaps between themselves and him. Through the thin material of his briefs he could feel the Captain's hard cock press between his cheeks while his hands squeezed and caressed his taut ass and his mouth licked, kissed and nipped every bit of skin he could easily reach. Trip claimed his mouth in a searing kiss, bodies and twin erections pressed tightly together, parting only when Archer removed the lieutenant's T-shirt. Malcolm still couldn't believe this was happening. Even his wildest fantasies paled in comparison to the reality that was taking place. He closed his eyes focusing on the sensations coursing through his body and their hands and mouths roamed freely over him. For a short time he'd been able to discern who was doing what where but they had changed position and moved so often now he had no idea. He was lost in an erotic haze of sensation. A hand caressed his balls, a tongue licked the small of his back, his nipples were suckled. Dimly he was aware of his briefs being removed, then a sharp nip along his hipbone and a warm mouth enveloping him for a few moments then withdrawing to be replaced by another.

The armory officer was panting and moaning when he heard the Captain's voice in his ear again. "Malcolm," the voice was low as raw. "You're the new kid here. You tell us how you want to do this."

The sound of his voice sent a whole new series of delightful tremors down Malcolm's spine. He still couldn't quite believe this was happening. He had never thought either one of them would be interested in him; yet here they both were almost worshiping his body and asking him what he wanted. There wasn't a part of him that felt unkissed, uncarresssed or unexplored.

Jon was in front of him as he slowly opened his eyes only to be lost in the warm green depths. Since the captain had been behind him for most of their encounter so far Malcolm realized there was one area in particular he had missed. Threading his fingers through the silken hair at the nape of the older man's neck he pulled him in for a kiss, their tongues meeting almost immediately, searching, and exploring. The armory officer's soft moan turned suddenly into a deep groan and he clung fiercely to Jon as Trip found a spot on his neck he wasn't aware of, which had the dual effect of turning his knees to jelly and sending any remaining blood in his extremities directly to his groin.

The engineer chuckled, a low and sexy sound. "Easy there tough guy." His arms snaked around the smaller man from the side to steady him.

The kiss ended. Malcolm suddenly wasn't sure how much longer he could wait. Quickly he scanned the room looking for a suitable location. Opting that it was best to keep it simple he made his decision and turned back to his new lovers. The sight that met his eyes almost did him in. While his attention had been momentarily diverted they had joined in a deep kiss. He decided he would never tire of that sight.

Malcolm waited until the two men parted. He knew what he wanted. He had watched the Captain's face throughout the incident at the Talshar reception. He saw in person each expression as the orgasm washed over him. The security officer realized then that the cameras did not do the man justice. He longed to see if the same was true for the blonde engineer.

Malcolm grasped Trip's arm tugging gently but insistently. "The bench." was all he said. Although he knew exactly what the Englishman meant he feigned ignorance and remained where he was. Despite his state of arousal he managed a somewhat passable expression of innocence. He fought the chuckle that threatened as Malcolm's eyes flashed with lust as his desire increased. He tugged a bit more forcefully, almost growling "Now", then all but man-handling the southerner to where he wanted him to be.

Reaching their destination he pushed the taller man down to the bench then watched as Trip reclined back on the bench with a knowing grin and a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Malcolm smirked at him as he realized he'd been had. Jon watched them and almost laughed himself. How many times had Trip pulled that sexy mock innocent trick on him and he always managed to fall for it, always made him want him more.

Malcolm's smirk turned predatory as he stepped towards the engineer easing his thighs apart. He then leaned over the man and kissed him hungrily before letting his mouth, which seemed to want to devour him, travel down the smooth neck and travel leisurely over the strong chest.

Trip's fingers threaded through the dark hair and he arched in to the pleasing mouth as it lavished attention on first one hardened nipple then another drawing soft moans from the engineer. All the while Malcolm's hands continued on a slow torturous journey southward.

Jon watched as the two men began to lose themselves in each other. He loved the sight of it even though it meant his second and worst fear was realized.

His first had been he was wrong about Malcolm. He hadn't had anything to go on except the man's silence and the look in his eyes at the Talshar reception. He was glad he'd been right.

The second was exactly what he saw before him. He'd just delivered his long time lover into the arms of another, younger man. Now he was alone and forgotten. Not one to begrudge anyone their happiness even at the expense of his own he knelt to gather his discarded clothing fully intending to quietly slip away, leaving the new lovers alone as he tended to his breaking heart.

"Captain."

The softly accented voice stopped him. Returning his attention back to the two officers he saw two pairs of blue eyes, one the color of stormy skies the other of a tropical sea, both filled with passion and desire, both fixed on him. 'How could I have doubted either of them?' he thought as his entire being flooded with joy.

"Your presence here would be greatly appreciated." the Englishman smirked.

In order to cover his momentary doubt, Archer grinned and fished the lube from the pocket of his shorts. He took his place behind Malcolm running his hands over the taut body placing warm, wet kisses on his neck and shoulders. The dark haired man leaned back into the caress. "There's no Captain here, Malcolm." Archer's voice was low and filled with desire. "Just Jon or Jonathan."

"Or Jonny." Trip piped in, grinning, his eyes filled with adoration.

Jon chuckled indulgently, a low rumble reverberating through his chest. "Or Jonny" he echoed softly.

Malcolm nodded his understanding. Ranks had no meaning when they were together like this. "Jonathan" he whispered causing Jon to smile. Somehow he had known that would be his choice.

Reaching both arms around the smaller man Jonathan squeezed a very generous amount of lube coating his fingers then entwining them with Malcolm's coated his as well. He then began searching for Trip's opening. Upon finding his goal Trip raised his knees to his chest, allowing better access as he held onto the sides of the bench for balance. "Help me" Jon whispered in Malcolm's ear. Together they stroked and teased, the dual sensation sending sparks of pleasure throughout the engineer's body who didn't hesitate to vocalize his approval.

They continued until, to Trip's delight, Malcolm slipped first one then two fingers inside the tight muscle. Jon withdrew having preparations of his own to make.

One hand slid around Malcolm's hard shaft and began to firmly stroke, while the other moved behind and dipped in to the cleft. As Jonathan's fingers slipped inside his body the smaller man gasped at the mirrored sensations of his fingers inside Trip and Jonathan's inside him.

As Trip's moans became more incoherent. "Now" Jonathan whispered then nipped Malcolm's earlobe. Malcolm withdrew his fingers then trembled as the older man squeezed him then guided him into their waiting lover and finally released him.

"Oh, Mal, yeah" Trip barely managed to breathe as he was slowly being filled.

With his now free hand Archer prepared his own erection. Once the dark haired man was fully sheathed in the man beneath him, Jon repeated the process, slowly filling the man before him. After he too was fully encompassed he pressed his body weight into the armory officer increasing the sensations for the other two men. He was rewarded by their dual moans. Jon thrust his hips a few times before grasping Malcolm's hips and taking him with him as he pulled back.

Malcolm now set a slow easy rhythm. With each thrust forward he filled the engineer, each move back impaled himself on the captain. Gradually he picked up the pace and all three men were moaning in ecstasy.

Archer grasped the blonde's throbbing and weeping erection then guided Malcolm to do the same. They pumped in tandem matching Malcolm's rhythm sending Trip over the edge as the hot fluid spilling over their hands and his cries sent their names echoing throughout the room.

As Trip's muscles contracted around him, Malcolm couldn't hold back. With a final thrust he cried out and let his seed fill the engineer.

As he felt the muscles spasm around him, Jon grit his teeth as he fought to hold on. With a growl he grasped Malcolm's hips and continued thrusting into the tight body until he too howled his completion.

They remained where they were panting as they tried to recover until Malcolm felt his legs begin to shake. Jonathan gently pulled him down to the mats on the floor; Trip happily joined them. With Malcolm flanked on either side by his new lovers, they laid there together in a happy post-coital haze, limbs entwined, hands gently brushing whatever skin it came in contact with.

As sanity slowly returned Malcolm remembered what had initially brought him down here, before he was so wonderfully distracted. "Bloody hell, the door's not locked!" he swore as he tried to disentangle himself.

"What?" Trip asked in sleepy confusion.

"Easy Malcolm." Jonathan gently pulled him back down. "The only one who could unlock that door from the outside is you." His statement only earned him two confused looks from his lovers. "I reset the locking mechanism so only your code could open the door."

Trip propped himself up on an elbow, intrigued by this information he was hearing. Malcolm thought for a moment. "So I take it you rigged it to display as unlocked and shut out the console controls as well?"

Jon chuckled. "Well, I had to find someway to get you down here." Then leaned over placing soft wet kisses on Malcolm's shoulder.

Malcolm slowly digested the information. "Capt..." A gentle look from his lover cut him off. "Jonathan, how did you know?"

Jon sighed remembering how this all started and began lightly stroking Malcolm's chest. "Well, the first time Trip and I ventured out of our quarters was an accident. The whole next day I kept expecting you or someone else from security to approach me about it. Then nothing happened, not even rumors about it. I checked the duty roster for that night and saw that you were on the camera detail. I must say Malcolm you never even batted an eye about it. After the second time I was pretty sure you wanted to watch. Didn't you ever wonder why I suddenly had you start giving me the shift assignments in advance?"

"To be honest, I never even thought about it."

"Well, I didn't get the idea for this until the night on Talshar. When I saw that look in your eyes, I got the impression that you wanted more than to just watch but would never say anything outright." With that he began to gently kiss the Englishman's neck.

Trip began to chuckle, which quickly blossomed in to a full-blown laugh. Both men looked at him in surprise. "Why you manipulative, dirty old man." he teased as his eyes twinkled merrily.

Jon grinned. "Would you have me any other way?"

Trip grinned back mischievously. The one he knew made Archer's knees go weak then adding a playful wink, "Ah'll have ya anyway ah can git ya," intentionally thickening his accent as he spoke. Leaning over he captured Jon's mouth with his own.

Turning his attention to Malcolm, Trip's curiosity got the best of him, almost shyly he asked "Mal, did ya watch any one other than us?"

Malcolm's smirked. "Well, I'd be lying if I said you two were the only ones engaged in extra curricular activities...but you were by far the most interesting." He winked as he said the last part then added. "You were also the only ones I recorded." His smirk turned to a grin reminiscent of the Cheshire Cat.

His lovers couldn't have looked more stunned if he had hit them with a phase pistol. "You have vid-chips of us..." Trip finally managed to speak, his eyes wide in disbelief, his voice trailing off as words for once failed him and he poorly attempted to gesture with his hands.

Noting his distress, Malcolm tried to reassure him. "It's all right Trip. I can erase them if it upsets you. It appears that I might not have much need for them anymore." A small smirk returned to his features as he tried to lighten the moment.

"No, no you don't have to do that Mal..." the engineer's voice trailed off again, still contemplative, refusing to meet either man's eyes.

"Trip, what is it." Jon reached over to him gently stroking his arm, his concern apparent in his gaze. Something was obviously on the blonde man's mind.

"Aw, hell." Trip returned with a slightly embarrassed grin. "I was just thinkin' it might be kinda fun to watch 'em sometime."

When he raised his head and met the other's concerned looks, the expression on Trip's face made him look so much like a mischievous little boy they couldn't help but laugh out loud.


End file.
